


For Queen, for Country, for Her

by LadyDuchess



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/pseuds/LadyDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why not stay dead?" Bond's reply to Mallory's question.  Post Skyfall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acknowledgement

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, so please be gentle and review! I need constructive feedback. Sorry it's so short, I have written more to add later.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own any rights to the Bond franchise. These are just my random thoughts.  
> I was listening to “Everyday” by Carly Comando when I wrote this. It explains my mood.

MI6 HQ: Post Skyfall 

 

Bond took the dossier handed to him by M.

“007 are you ready to get back to work?”

“With pleasure M, with pleasure.” Bond replied.

Walking to the door Bond suddenly stopped, turning slowing to address Mallory.

“Is something on your mind Bond?” Mallory asked.

“Sir, you asked me ‘why not stay dead? ’"

“Yes, I’ve wondered why you came back when you had such a clear break from it all.  Not many agents can disapear like that.”

Bond smiled sadly looking Mallory directly in the eye, “For queen, for country” James paused, “for her.”

Mallory nodded slightly. “I knew she was sentimental about you, but I never saw the full picture did I?”

“No sir, thank you for protecting her in the courtroom. I’ll never be able to repay you for that.”

Mallory nodded again, his eyes staring into Bond. “You are in love with her.” A statement, not a question.

“Yes.” Bonds voice cracked and his eyes closed as he tried to compose himself. The public acknowledgement as much a surprise to himself as Mallory.

“Are you sure you are ready for active duty 007?”

“Yes sir, I just needed to say thank you for protecting her.” Bond turned and walked out the door.

 


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U post Skyfall. What happens next. Continued from Chapter 1.

“And Bond” Mallory calls out, “Wish her a speedy recovery.”

“Yes sir.”

 

 

6 weeks later…Scotland

 

James crossed the room quietly.  M was sleeping on the sofa.  The rain was softly falling against the window.

James knelt beside the sofa, bent his head down softly kissing the skin below M’s collarbone.  She stirred from sleep, whispered his name, and grasped his face between her hands bringing his lips to hers.   His arms wrapped around her body pulling her close.  The kiss was full of longing and growing in urgency.  James pulled back slightly.

“How are you feeling?”  Searching her eyes for an answer.

“Sore” James frowned.

“I’m healing, it just takes time.” James lowered his right hand down the side of her body to the gunshot wound on her lower left back.  The worried look in his eyes clearly evident.

“I missed you.”

“And I you” M caressed his cheek while gazing into his eyes.

James kissed a line down her jaw and lingered on her neck. He felt her pulse quicken as she softly gasped. 

“James… I need you”

“I don’t want to hurt you”

“You won’t, I’ll tell you if it’s too much”

“Where’s Kinkaid?” Bond noticing for the first time they were alone.

“He’s out buying supplies, we have time.”

M began to rise from the sofa making James shift to stand.  He saw her wince in pain even though she tried to hide it.

“Stop worrying and get my pain medication from the kitchen.”  She took the breakthrough pain medication hoping it would work quickly.

“I’ll need around 20 minutes for that to be effective, so let’s go slow with the fore play hum?”

M stood and led James by the hand into her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

James pulled her to him, his hands just under the curve her of breasts, pressing her back into his erection.   He began kissing her neck, just below her ear.

Her knees were weak; her weight was being supported almost fully by Bonds arms. 

He untied her dressing gown and let it slip to the floor; He turned her to face him.  The urgency of need was shown through her every fiber, fingers working quickly to undo the buttons on his shirt, her mouth hungrily seeking his, her quickened breathing.  Throwing his shirt to the floor they fell back onto the bed.

“Fuck the 20 minutes, I need you now.” Shedding the rest of their clothes in haste. 


End file.
